<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satisfied by fowlbyname45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776049">Satisfied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45'>fowlbyname45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love at First Sight, M/M, RPF, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Groff auditions for Hamilton, but not before he sees Lin-Manuel Miranda and possibly falls in love. But then Vanessa Nadal walks into the room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Groff &amp; Lin-Manuel Miranda, Jonathan Groff/Lin-Manuel Miranda, Lin-Manuel Miranda/Vanessa Nadal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Satisfied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I know next to nothing about the professional auditioning process.<br/>This is an AU where •Groff and Lin meet at Hamilton auditions •Vanessa auditions and •Lin and Vanessa weren't married or dating during the time Hamilton was taking place. Comments and kudos are most appreciated! Tysm for reading, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan Groff walked through the doors of the Richard Rogers theatre, confident in what he was about to do, yet slightly nervous. He was about to audition for Hamilton, a new show about the "ten dollar founding father without a father" that would probably either flop or become the hottest ticket on Broadway within the next few months. It was all written by Lin-Manuel Miranda, a man whom Jon had never met in person, but greatly admired. Groff signed in and hopped into the line of hopefuls: a group of 20-30 year olds hoping to get Eliza, or Jefferson, or any number of the parts written into the musical. After a little while of waiting, it was Jon's turn. He looked at the faces of the people who would be casting him. Tommy Kail...someone he didn't know...and Lin-Manuel. Time stopped for a second as Groff looked into Lin's face. God, he was beautiful.  And then he smiled. Oh, he smiled. That was the moment Jon knew that his world would never be the same. Just then, Lin spoke up. "Hello hello hello! Welcome! What's your name and what part are you auditioning for today?"<br/>
Jon mentally shook himself and replied "Oh! Um, I'm Jonathan Groff and I'm auditioning for the role of King George III." Lin beamed and Groff swore his heart skipped a beat. "Great! We'll see you in a little bit. Good luck!"<br/>
Jon nodded and stepped to the side, taking a seat on a nearby chair. What was going on? He couldn't have a crush on a guy he just met, could he? That's just not how it worked. Love at first sight was for 6 year old girls and Disney movies. But... but when that man smiled at him, he forgot his dang name.<br/>
Groff took a deep breath. Okay, there was no need to get so worked up about this. Lin probably wasn't into boys anyway. He needed to relax and focus on his audition. Just then, he heard the next person in line say "Hi. I'm Vanessa Nadal and I'll be auditioning for the role of Eliza Hamilton." Jon glanced up and saw a pretty Latina woman standing at the desk. And she looked helpless. She was staring at Lin even more intently then Groff was a mere few minutes ago. And this was the worst part: Lin looked the exact same way. If Groff didn't believe in love at first sight before, he most certainly did now. He averted his eyes. Even though he barely knew the man, he wanted Lin to be happy. And he knew that this woman - Vanessa - could make him happy. Right now, they were still staring at each other, love radiating from their eyes. It hurt Jon so much, it was so painful, but he knew that he could never try to take away such love and joy from a person. Especially a person like Lin.<br/>
Suddenly, Tommy said from the table "Uh, Lin? Moving on now? Please? We don't have all day." The man in question snapped out of his daze and replied hastily "Oh! Of course, next!"<br/>
An hour and a half later, it was Groff's turn to audition, and he killed it. Everyone in the room clapped.<br/>
"Wow, that was asombroso, amazing!" Lin praised.<br/>
Groff smiled. "Thanks."<br/>
"No problem at all."<br/>
Two weeks later, Jon picked up his phone to hear Lin's ecstatic voice shout "You got a call back! Come to the Richard Rogers three days from now, okay? You'll do great! Oh, um, this is Lin-Manuel Miranda by the way. From Hamilton auditions."<br/>
Groff smiled. "Thank you! I'll be there."<br/>
"Sounds great. Hey, I have a question. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but...can I call you Groffsauce?"<br/>
Jon laughed out loud. "Of course you can! That's hilarious."<br/>
Lin smiled from the other line. "Okay. See you in 3 days, Groffsauce. I have a feeling we're gonna be friends."<br/>
---<br/>
"At least I keep his eyes in my life..." Jon thought regretfully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>